The chapter that never was
by ClamKidToTheRescue
Summary: As the title says its an alternate chapter from Breaking Dawn when Bella goes on her first hunt. It's my first fanfiction please review. Lets hope the story is better than the summary because i suck at these! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BD!
1. Chapter 1

Hey yea so this is my first fanfiction ever so if you review please don't be too harsh. This is basically about the Cullen's and a certain werewolf. Set during BD but Renesmee was never born. This is an alternate chapter for when Bella goes hunting the first time. I'm not that good at spelling so if I spell something wrong don't kill me 'kay? :D

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of those books, characters, settings or quotes i may use .Just an old science homework book which i wrote this in.

**He was fascinating he ran with unbelievable grace and elegance. He ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair, his other hand clutching a brunette's hand who had followed quickly after. The male turned and put his hands on her cheeks .his golden eyes looked right into hers burning with passion, as though he could see right into her soul- from the crooked smile he gave her he liked what he saw. The female suddenly lunged forward, so suddenly that if I had blinked I would have missed it. While I was making this observation the stunning pair were locking lips. When they broke apart he leaned away from her confusion filling his topez eyes.he asked her a question too low for me to hear, in reply she shrugged. The male permitted himself a quick grin and then his face turned serious. The woman interlocked her fingers in worry, concentration or both. The tension was so tense that I had to remind myself to breath. The couple turned now and I could see the woman's face. Her perfectly sculptured face was still as she concentrated .She sniffed slightly, nodding as she turned and walked away from her partner and towards me. He walked quickly to her blocking her face from my view. After a quick conversation they sprinted off into the woods. They ran at a speed no human could ever achieve. I shook my head as if to rid myself of those thoughts and remembering were I was I started to walk again. I had lost the trail in the woods so I decided to follow the couple. After a few minutes of walking I heard some deer just west of me. I hoped that they wouldn't come near me because I am terrified of deer. That's when I heard the sound of running behind me – human running. I turned and found myself face to face with a stunning brunette and bright crimson eyes, glaring hungrily at me.**

**Dum dum duuuum! what's gonna happen lol. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

hello mon petite porkchops! thank you to the people who wrote a review i love you and this chapter is dedicated to you :D And for people who are reading this and have no intention of reviewing you should be ashamed of your self so please spare yourself all that guilt and review. This is the second chapter and is in Bella's pov and Lunas.

Diclaimer: idontowntwilight.

whats happened so far: _Luna has seen Edward and Bella hunting, gliterring and basically being Vampires but then Bella nearly kills her! dumdumduuuum ok now you have to read to find out what happens._

This is when I knew I was going to die. This is the end of Luna Anderson. Oh and this couple are DEFFINATLY not human. The female creature was about 10 meters away. She crouched down, ready to spring when the auburn haired male came running out through the trees. I could see the indecision in her eyes. Kill me or protect her back. He took a step closer and instinct took over. She spun around spraying twigs from her, still in her crouch and a growl ripped viciously from her. He slowed to a human pace, his hands held out as if he was showing he was unarmed or to restrain her. His arms were tense but his golden eyes were concerned.

"Bella. " He whispered softly. Bella's hands flew up to her mouth as she straightened up from her defensive position. Her body was totally still, she wasn't even breathing. I blinked and, when my eyes had regained sight from the second of blindness, the brunette was disappearing and the male setting off after her. While they were running sunlight burst through the tree tops. The sunlight shattered off their skin making their smooth marble like skin explode in a rainbow of colours. Glittering in the light they raced into non-human speed but not before I could hear two questions being asked.

"Who is she?" Bella asked.

"Her name is Luna Anderson." Came the velvety reply. Wait. What the fresh HELL? How did her know my name?! The next question came quick and anxious from the brunette's mouth.

"What has to happen to her?" Edward answer was filled with sorrow.

"She will have to join our family." I was shocked, angry and terrified all in the space of 5 seconds. So just because I had seen these these _things _I snarled to myself I have to become one. I didn't even get a choice. I stomped off at a quick pace eager to get out of the woods.

Bella's POV

I feel so guilty now. Just because I was so stupid while hunting I've sentenced an innocent human to death or a life of immortality. Edward isn't making me feel any better saying that its not my fault and I did well not to kill the woman there and then. But either way I've killed her.

"Bella love, stop worrying" Edward repeated for the 16th time, stopping me in my pacing. He may not be able to read my mind but he could read my face easily. I frowned

"But it's my fault! If we don't do anything about her then she could expose her and then the Volturi will come. And if we _do_ do something then we will be ending someone's life!" I was starting to get hysterical. Edward wrapped his marble arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned my head into his perfect chest and tried to calm myself. It worked quicker than I thought it would until I saw jasper in the corner of the room. He was obviously helping me out. I caught his eye and smiled at him, he smiled back and walked across the living room and towards the stairs where Alice was perched. As Jasper sat down next to her she snapped open her eyes and put down her legs which were previously holding her chin up.

"I can't see anything!" Alice murmured. " she's obviously not thinking about it, the only decision she's made since she's seen them is to get out of the forest." Alice frowned. "Carlisle heading back" 2 minuets later Carlisle and Emmett came through the doors. Five pairs of golden eyes and my crimson eyes looked at them anxiously. Edward sighed and sat on the sofa pulling me with him. Carlisle shook his head

"We couldn't find her." I groaned and buried my head in Edwards chest. Stroking my hair Edward asked

"Did you catch her sent?"

"Just like any other human- nothing extraordinary. But we found this" Emmett nodded and handed over a piece of cloth. It was a handkerchief the sent of human blood wafted towards me burning my throat.

"Oh!" exclaimed Alice. We all gathered around her wondering what she had seen.

"Oh" murmured Edward.

"What? Tell me what?" demanded Jasper. When nobody responded he took Alice's shoulders and bent down to be eye-to-eye.

"Alice tell me: what did you see?"

"The human" Alice breathed.

"But what about the human?" asked Esme. She guided the still shocked Alice to the couch worried about her daughter. Alice took a deep breath.

"The humans coming here, she asked Mike Newton" a growl erupted from my Greek gods chest. Alice shot a look at him and carried on. " He told her where we lived and she's coming here. She knew your names." Alice looked at Edward and me.

"How did she know their names?" Rose voiced what we were all thinking.

"We must have said them near her." I reasoned.

"How long until she gets here?" asked Jasper

"About 5 minuets – she gets lost." Alice replied. "Dammit! Jacobs here" She growled "Bella, please can you tell him to take his furry butt to Charlie's and stay there. Give him any reason you can think of." I nodded and swiftly ran down the steps and leaped across the river. I yelled to the figure slowly emerging from the trees.

"Jacob! I need you to go to Charlie's"

"Why?" asked Jacob

"I'll tell you later but if you go now I'll let you take the Ferrari." I bribed him

"Ok!" agreed Jacob. We sprinted back, Jacob to the garage, me into the house throwing the keys at him on my way. In the 10 seconds I was away they had devised a plan, we were going to ask her what she wanted of us. If she thought anything about giving us away Edward and Alice would know. I shook my head hoping that we would not have to resort to that option.

"30 seconds."

I sat down on the sofa in between Edward and Esme. We heard the sound of a car pull up on the drive and a woman get out .we heard 3 short raps on the door.

"Take a deep breath honey and try not to breathe it will help with the smell of her" My personal angle whispered in my ear.

"But pretend to breathe Bella." reminded Esme. Carlisle went and answered the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asked in a musical voice. We look up from the baseball game we weren't watching.

"I need to speak with someone named Edward and Bella. I was told they lived here." Said Luna confidently.

"Yes they do live here, I'm Carlisle by the way, come in"

Luna stepped in nervously. She noticed Edward and I and stepped in front of us, looking us both in the eye before saying,

"What are you?"

The door shut quietly as Carlisle came into the room

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Or I'll throw a pinecone at you**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper p.o.v

Huh. This is really annoying; Bella and the human are worrying their socks off while the rest of my family are all stressy. Well except Emmett but what's new?

Gah! I can't concentrate with all these emotions bombarding me!! _Edward? Can I send calm out? _Edward nodded curtly and I started to send the wave of calmness out. Finally piece and quiet, well actually it was quiet before but never mind that wasn't the point. Oh crap! I piggin' well forgot I was send waves out and now I've overdone it! Oops great now Edwards glaring at me._ Sorry Eddie _

Alice skipped to my side.

I put my arms around her tiny shoulders. She leaned on her tip-toes as I bent down and whispered in my ear " If you call Edward "Eddie" again, he will rip you're beautiful nose off" I turned to look at my brother and a small growl escaped.

Alice p.o.v

Ohmigod! What if the contacts dissolve? Oh gawd what if she loses control?! Bugger! What if the wolves come? Oh poo poo poo! My big Jazzy bear sent waves of calm at us. Suddenly my eyes started to droop, wait. Why were they doing that I don't need to sleep obviously I'm a vampire. I glanced at Jasper and saw why: his eyebrows were furrowed over his gorgeous golden eyes. Edward, probably after reading my mind , glared at my other half. Jasper came out of his day dream and looked guilty. A familiar feeling tingled up and down my body I closed my eyes and let the vision take over. The scene began to play.

_**Jasper was drumming on the table an annoying tune. Edward looks up from his book and glares at Jasper. "Stop it" Edward snaps. Jasper looks up and half smiles guilty-ly "sorry Eddie" A loud growl echoes in the room and Edward in front of Jasper. **_

"_**If you ever **__**ever**__** call me Eddie again I will rip you're stupid nose off!" Edward threatens menacingly.**_

Eep! Better warn Jazzy-boy. I skipped over and whispered the warning in his ear. A small growl erupted from him and he quickly had to pretend that he was coughing. I closed my eyes again this time searing for the future. None important thing flew into my mind: Rosalie planning to get married again, a visit from the Denali clan, Emmett playing Star Wars and breaking Esme's vase. I sighed. What's the point in being able to see the future if you don't see anything useful??!! Jasper squeezed my hand feeling my frustration. And, typically, as soon as I stopped looking for the future the future found me. I closed my eyes in anticipation,

_**Luna opens her mouth about to ask a question... **_when suddenly the bright colours of the vision blurred and turned to black. I gasped my eyes snapping open. Jasper looked at me: his golden eyes were deep pools of concern. I inhaled deeply and whispered my voice cracking "Luna's life just disappeared." 7 pairs of vampire eyes looked at me, their expressions full of worry and concern. Edward closed his eyes searching minds for the cause. 2 seconds later he sighed heavily and gave a small smile.

"It's ok, Jacob and Seth are on the way" Edward murmured.

Thank god. I smiled back at Edward. Then I noticed Luna, who life I was so concerned with, just sitting on the sofa looking expectantly at Edward.

_Err Edward don't you think you should talk to Luna? _I thought and Edward nodded.

Edward p.o.v

_Err Edward don't you think you should talk to Luna? _Alice thought I nodded I had forgotten about her.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her while searching her mind for clues.

"Erm... well you and you're family um..." Luna's started.

"Yes?" I prompted. Her mind was running thought all different possibilities: kryptonite or radioactive waste, all the things Bella thought of. Again, thinking that we're the good guys.

"Well you don't look like humans." She finished quickly looking at the floor. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Excuse me? What are you trying to imply?" I asked acting offended. Luna's eyes widened.

"Oh noo! I didn't mean to offend you! I'm so sorry. It's just ... I only meant that you are all too beautiful to be human!" Luna exclaimed. Her mind was incredibly sincere and kind, it reminded me of Seth's mind. I chuckled

"Thank you" Luna gave a small smile but the demanded

"So are you going to tell me what you are or not?" I opened my mouth to reply when Jacob and Seth burst in.

"hey guys!" Jacob called from the kitchen which he had run into and began stuffing his face with whatever we had in there.

"hel-" Seth half chirped. I looked up in alarm, wondering why Seth hadn't finished his greeting. He just stood there; hand on the door, his mouth gaping open. I looked down at Bella and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay first time in seth's pov so good luck me! I really don't want to ruin him! Please review and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or jasper *sigh***

Seth pov

"Jake, why don't we just go down to the Cullens? They did say we could and we don't have to worry about eating too much now Bella isn't eating." I suggested as Jacobs stomach rumbled again.

"Okay" he sighed "it's just I feel bad eating all their food."

"if we didn't eat it no-one would" I thought back to him " and think of all that food going into the trash bin... all those blocks of cheese and white crusty rolls..."

"STOP IT!!!" yelled Jake "I'll go already no need to taunt me!" at that moment Leah phased and her thoughts entered mine.

"Morning boys"

"Hey Leah" I answered my older sister I decided to fill her in "we're going to the Cullens for some grub, wanna come" I asked already knowing the answer

"If you already know then why did you ask?!" she snapped "of course I don't want to go to the leeches house! I would rather be covered in rattle snakes!"

"Rattle snakes?" asked Jacob bemusedly oh yeah I had forgotten tha5t Leah was scared of rattle snakes.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Jacob "you're a freaking _werewolf _and you're afraid of a snake??!!"

"SETH!"

"Sorry Leah! I forget we share minds!" I pleaded with her. She just huffed in response.

"Ok, do you want us to bring anything back?" asked Jacob

"No. It would stink of the parasites!" she snarled "I'll go hunting later"

"Sure sure, oh and Leah can you keep an eye out for the pack: I haven't had the chance to tell Sam about Bella yet if he comes howl yeah?"

"Yup, got it. Anything else O fearless leader?" Jacob growled at Leah's nickname while Leah snickered like a first grader.**(A/N I'm English and don't know what age that is but I remember that Renée teaches first graders so don't be mad if I got the age wrong I was aiming for about 5) **

"Okay we going?" I asked eagerly

"What's the hurry" Leah asked

"I dunno, I feel a ... need to be there" I tried to explain. "Also I miss Edward and Bella"

"Ugh! You're such a suck up Seth" whined Leah

"Leave me alone!" I replied cheerfully and blew a huge raspberry in her face.

"EEEEWWWWWW Seth!!! That went in my _eye!_" moaned Leah shaking her fur out. I barked a laugh.

"Good. It was meant to!" and with that I ran before she could catch me. Jake caught up with me chuckling.

"You really shouldn't do that Seth" he scolded lightly "she's gone back to her human form now"

I snickered to hyper to take his telling off seriously.

"It was worth it though!"

Jacob laughed in agreement. We were nearly at the house now. Jacob was telling me how he was planning on visiting his Dad soon. We ran onto the drive and I spotted an unfamiliar red Peugeot 107 parked there. We phased in the bushes and got dressed. Jacob was taking forever I bounced up and down on the spot hoping he would get the hint.

"Impatient Seth?"

**So what do you think I found it really hard to write in Seth's point of view which is why he didn't speak or think much :D please review!**


	5. i will be coming back

Hi I'm sorry I haven't put any new chapters up for ages but I have lost my inspiration for this story. **I am not deleting it and will continue writing it** but I want to concentrate on my other stories. I was going to quickly end it but I thought that that wasn't fair on you the readers. Please don't hate me if you do like this story. I know what is going to happen but I'm finding it hard to put on to paper and I can't be bothered to sit down and try hard at the moment.  
Sorry.

**ClamKidToTheRescue.  
**


End file.
